Los elegidos
by Paucrazygirl
Summary: Es divertido tener poderes¿verdad?. Este internado es uno de los más famosos de Japón. Pero quien se imaginaría que fuera para niños especiales. Y si fueras uno de los elegidos?
1. ¿Un nuevo comienzo?

Aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de: Los elegidos. Estoy con muchas ideas así que bueno decidí crear este fic, tengo que darles las gracias a: TTacchhii, AkiraKazami97, Haruhi-nya(me quede con el nombre que me diste, le da mucho más misterio a la cosa... me encanta ^-^), Yui Tori, Moka Madoka, Roxi-chan3, MizuKi-chan-18, Ale Franco, Haruna1998, , cristy-chan, Hiromi-one-chan(nuestra chica misteriosa jajaja), Ivychankasumi, haruhi-chan125, Tamiko-Karina12, 48je69, luciapacoflora, La Dama Azul de Konoha, a mi hermana, a sus dos amigos(sí participan amigos de mi hermana -.-), a Marta, a mi querida prima y pues a todos ustedes, gracias porque sin ellos no habría historia. Son mis grandes personajes!

Mensaje para dana-chan : Voy a jugar con eso de que a tu personaje le gusta hacerse pasar por chico, y que no diferencien su sexo, ya sabes... va a ser muy divertido jaajajaja

Voy a ir al grano, no me resulta fácil, pues es complicado eso de pensar en todo magia y todo tiene que coincidir con todo así que pensarlo no resulta tan fácil.

**Atsuya: ** CÁLLATE Y EMPIEZA CON EL CAPITULO!

**Pau-chan: **No me mandes callar, y sal de aquí que hoy no eres el protagonista ¬¬ -mira como se aleja y desaparece- En fin este no tiene remedio.

Espero no decepcionarlos y que les guste...

-Oye como suena el timbre, abre y se encuentra con una carta, empieza a leerla- Te escribo para avisarte que Inazuma Eleven no te pertenece! Atsuya. -la tira a la basura- Me pertenecerá cuando Endo deje de amar al fútbol, y si eso pasa es señal de que se acerca el fin del mundo OwO

* * *

**Bienvenidos a vuestro nuevo comienzo, a vuestro nuevo hogar-**las palabras resonaban en todo la amplia habitación. En un pequeño escenario, el cual recibía toda las luces de la sala dejando lo demás en una densa y plena penumbra, se encontraba la directora Daishi Etsüko. Su cabello ondulado más negro que el mismo azabache caía como cascadas en su espalda. Sus ojos violetas recorrían toda la penumbra, dirigiéndose a lo que parecía invisible, cuando en verdad estaba ahí. Su esbelto y detallado cuerpo se tensaba, los nervios la consumían. ¿Acaso era tan difícil dar un simple discurso? Su corazón iba al compás de sus nervios, es como si lo hicieran solo para fastidiarla, todo pensamos esas cosas cuando estamos en algo como lo que le pasaba a ella. Nadie quiere culparse a si mismo, siempre excusas. – **El Internado Sairento Yami* fue creado exclusivamente para cada uno de ustedes. Mi finalida****d es ayudarlos a controlar lo que muchos piensan que es incontrolable.- **¿Cómo no pensar lo contrario? ¿Cómo controlar algo que tiene un poder fuera del alcance del ser humano? El silencio absoluto reino en la sala, todos pensaban en ese mismo instante que esa idea era absurda, el silencio fue roto al fin para proseguir- **No es fácil, tampoco difícil si nos unimos podremos con ello. Pero son ustedes los que tienen que estar dispuestos a cambiar lo que pensáis.- **hablaba con tranquilidad como si fuera fácil lo que decía. Un gruñido resonó desde el fondo de la más silenciosa penumbra, nadie se atrevía hablar, todos se habían quedado mudos. Menos él siempre tan impulsivo, se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos… una ventaja pero a la vez una debilidad. Se encontraba apoyado en una de las paredes del lugar, era un joven de una estatura normal. Lucia un mohicano de color marrón oscuro, con sus bordes blancos, este le cubría media cabeza dejando lo demás totalmente calvo. Sus ojos frenéticos, de un color azul verdosos. Y en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa de lado, que fue sustituida por una mueca de odio. Ella nunca lo llegaría a entender, lo que es tenerte miedo a ti mismo.- **No podéis huir toda la vida de lo que sois, y esconderos como cobardes, llorando por no s****aber controlar lo que con esfuerzo podréis controlar. Todos tenéis un pasado, yo también lo tengo pero miro hacía delante.- **No, ella no sabía nada. No entendía lo que era ser rechazado por el simple hecho de ser diferente, por existir. No sabe que se siente al sentir las miradas de odio, de desprecio, que huyan de ti y te tengan miedo. Que quieran matarte, hasta tu propia familia. Ella simplemente era normal, como dirían ellos: _una simple humana. _–**Este Internado fue fundado hace más o menos un año atrás. L****a construcción la llevo a cabo mi propio padre, duro diez largos años. Todos se preguntan ¿cómo pudo durar tanto la construcción de un simple internado? Y yo les respondo, este no es un simple internado es algo más… ****es ****el hogar de **_**Los elegidos**_**, niños especial****es, rechazos por la humanidad por su gran secreto. Yo herede este gran proyecto****, y lo llevaré a cabo como deseó**** mi padre. Que todos ustedes sean admitidos y comprendidos por miserables como los que andan ahí fuera- **Señaló a un lugar en concreto, un gran ventanal. Desde el penetraban los rayos del sol, que se encontraba en su punto más alto. En un momento esto provoco una gran luminosidad en la sala, lo que hizo que todos y cada uno de los alumnos cerrará los ojos por la molestia.- **Llevo un año estudiando y**** planeando la forma de ayudarlos. Cuando se abrió, solo entraron niños normales y ****corrientes, y ahora esta escuela tiene una gran fama. Por lo que tendremos revisiones, y alumnos normales. Así que cuando algo de esto pase, os avisaré y quedará totalmente ****prohibido usar ****sus**** poderes. Y retomaremos las clases teóricas. - **Todos se veía sorprendidos, sus palabras parecían ser reales.- **Nadie puede enterarse de lo que sois, de lo que hacéis. En ese caso os utilizarán, os matarán u os torturarán. ¿Queréis eso?- **cual era su intención ¿meterles miedo para que la obedecieran? Eso era muy rastrero por su parte. Nadie se imaginaba eso, pero podía ser una de sus ideas. Quien sabe…-**…**

Cuando iba a seguir, explicar lo que sería y lo que estaba prohibido fue interrumpida. En una de las filas de sillas pudo observar una mano, alguien tenía una duda. Alzo una ceja desconcertada, había creído que había dejado las cosas claras. Se ve que no… Un muchacho de cabello verde, recogido en una coleta de caballo, había levantado su mano en la que podía distinguirse su clara tez morena. Sus ojos eran de un negro penetrante. Sus rasgos eran finos, si su largo pelo estuviera suelto lo hubiera confundido con una mujer, decidió no volver a pensarlo seguro que eso no le agradaba a el peli-verde. Sus labios se tornaban en una sonrisa inocente, como si lo hubiera culpado de algo que no hizo.

**¿Dime, qué pasa?-**la miro sorprendido, señalándose a si mismo.- **Sí, tú el de cabello verde. **

**Etto… -**No estaba seguro si preguntarlo, tomo aire y se dejo llevar.-** ¿Hay helado?- **al fin se decidió a formular la pregunta, en sus ojos se podía diferenciar algo que segundos ante no había, un brillo de ilusión y su sonrisa era amplia, dejando todos sus relucientes diente a la vista. Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la sala, en la cabeza de todos los presentes podía verse una enorme gota, en fin que le íbamos a hacer. Exceptuando a una chica, más o menos a cuatro sillas de distancia del pobre chico. Su cabello ondulado de color negro, caían en su espalda llegando incluso a rozar sus codos. Su figura era de guitarra, con muchas curvas aunque era un poco baja, esto le daba un aspecto más bello. Su tez era morena. Sus ojos eran un impresionante color pardo, cada vez que los mirabas no podías dejarlos de lado. Estos brillaban de admiración al ver al loco por el helado, había tenido el valor de preguntar eso y estaba como si nada, impresionante. Inexplicablemente en sus mejillas poco a poco se fue notando un pequeño rubor y en sus labios se dibujo una hermosa sonrisa, que la avergonzó haciendo que volviese su mirada hacía la directora.

**Sí, claro que hay helado**- dijo aún con la gota en su cabeza. Tosió y volvió al tema importante-**Volviendo a lo importante, quería dejarles muy claro las cosas. Lo primero de todo, uste****des serán agrupados en clases dependiendo de sus edades. En las clases no se darán cosas que no tengan que ver con lo que son como: historia, filosofía, física, química, etc. Quiero decirles que esto no impide que haya clases teóricas, porque las retomarem****os en cuanto no envíen a chicos normales. Todo será completamente practico, y con esto incluyo los exámenes… serán pruebas de supervivencia.- **¿habían escuchado bien? Todos miraron sorprendidos a la directora, la que no mostraba ni una gota de compasión- **S****í como oyeron, lucharan para sobrevivir. Como explicarlo, necesitaré esto- **Se acercó a una pequeña pantalla y empezó a garabatear, lo que todos vieron como un simple mapa del internado. Señaló y marcó dos salas.- **Todos os preguntaréis que hago, os lo expli****caré. Estás dos salas no son normales, una vez entras en ellas puedes encontrarte en cualquier sitio: un pueblo, la selva, el desierto… pero eso no es todo hay animales salvajes, mutos, todo tipo de cosas para ****poneros a prueba y solo hay una salida. Ese e****s el objetivo que mediante un trabajo en equipo y con la utilización de los poderes encontréis esa salida, la puerta.-**Todos suspiraron aliviados, sonaba fácil. Una risa resonó en toda la amplia sala.- ¿**Os creísteis que lo dejaría tan fácil? Estáis habland****o con la directora… Hay tres puertas, solo una de esas puertas te lleva a la salida. Pero no es solo eso, esta está en continuo movimiento. ¿Ahora pensáis que es tan fácil? – **Toda la sala se quedo muda, unos estaban sorprendidos, otros ilusionados, las expresiones eran varias.- **Y claramente, cada vez es más difícil**** y no debéis tomarlo como una simple ilusión, si no queréis acabar muertos****… Bueno, dejando eso de lado. Los chicos tienen sus respectivas habitaciones en el área izquierda y les queda totalmente prohibido entrar en el área derecha de habitaciones, donde residirán las ****chicas. ¿Les**** quedo claro?-**preguntó en un tono un poco alto, enseguida todos asintieron asustados, bueno no todos… -**Ah y queda totalmente prohibido utilizar los poderes para fines, como decirlo, espiar, meterse en peleas,copiar, y cosas de ese estilo. **

**Ahora vayan a ****esos paneles de allá-**dijo señalando a su lado izquierdo, donde se podían ver dos enormes paneles totalmente cubierto por papeles blancos.- **Ahí están sus respectivas habitaciones, no se olviden de lo que he dicho.Y mañana les entregarán sus respectivos uniformes escolares.**

El primero en llegar fue un chico, de cabellera azul, justamente el color del mar, recogida en una coleta. Se podía ver a simple vista que su pelo era recogido por una goma de un color rojo llamativo. El flequillo cubría totalmente su ojo izquierdo, dejando a la luz solo el derecho de un color café. Lucia una camisa blanca de manga larga con un chaleco de color amarillo y unos pantalones marrones. Nadie en su sano juicio debería tratarlo como una mujer, aunque tuviera un gran parecido, si no quería tener una muerte dolorosa. Ninguna de las personas de la habitación lo había visto levantarse de su asiento. No le había llevado mucho llegar al enorme panel, más o menos una milésima de segundo.

Observo los papeles, buscando su nombre sin descanso… pero no lo encontraba. Desesperado siguió con su búsqueda. Al fin, se encontró _Kazemaru Ichirouta_.

_**Habitación 10: **_

_**. **__Kazemaru Ichirouta._

_**. **__Yui Turi._

_**. **__Yukimura Hyouga _

_**. **__Midorikawa Ryuuji_

Así que esos eran sus compañeros, no conocía a ninguno de ellos. Solo pedía una cosa, que no le tocará el loco por los helados en su habitación. Nunca habría imaginado que Midorikawa fuera ese tal loco por los helados…

**En unos metros de distancia: **

La chica que minutos antes había observado con admiración a Ryuuji caminaba al ritmo de los frenéticos corazones. Miraba hacía delante, dirigiéndose hacía una gran multitud. Se paro en rotundo, negándose a seguir adelante, había demasiado ruido… sus oídos, ese era su problema. No se lo pensó dos veces, siguió su camino. Una vez frente a un enorme panel busco su nombre, haber… donde podía estar. Sonrío victoriosa al encontrarlo. Ups, tenía un gran problema no llegaba a leer. Se dio la vuelta, para retroceder unos pasos, haber si así conseguía algo de visión. No consiguió lo pensado, lo único que llego a ver fue un cuerpo antes de impactar con él. Cayó al suelo dolorida, _que fuerza tiene el muy ****, _alzó la vista para ver la cara del culpable. Se encontró con el muchacho del mohicano, la miraba con desprecio.

**Eres molesta, ¿te lo han dicho?- **se levantó de un salto y lo encaró, lo iba a golpear se lo merecía. Pero una mano la detuvo, era tan cálida. Cerró los ojos, todo odio se desvaneció y solo se concentro en tan agradable calidez. Lentamente abrió los ojos y giro en si misma, para ver de quien provenía esa calidez. Ante ella había una muchacha, alta y delgada. Su cabello dorado caía en su espalda, como si descansará en ella. Sus ojos de un color esmeralda intenso se posaron en ella, la miraban de arriba abajo.

**Tú eres Hiyori Hoshino?**-preguntó segura de si misma. La otra solo asintió, la miraba avergonzada. Se preguntarán el porqué de esto, pues verán la chica desconocida vestía poca cosa, unos shorts vaqueros, que a simple vista se diferenciaba que había sido cortados de una manera irregular, que resaltaban su bien formado trasero… muy cortos pensaba la otra. Y una camiseta que solo tapaba lo necesario, en su debido momento le preguntaría por su aspecto.- **Soy Laila**-le ofreció la mano, la que estrecho con rapidez-** Laila Bibotti, encantada. Ah, creo que somos compañeras de hab****itación…**

**¿Por qué… por qué me detuviste?-**tartamudeo en forma de pregunta, quería saber la razón. Laila se lo pensó unos segundos, como si tuviera que darle muchas vueltas al asunto y enseguida contesto convencida.

**Porque no merece la pena pegarle a ese**-dio un paso dejando a Hiyori atrás, para observar al condenado que había faltado el respeto a su compañera. Este al verla se sonrojo notablemente, su ropa era muy corta. La otra lo miro de cerca, analizando cada parte de su bien formado cuerpo.-**La próxima**** vez, seré yo la que te atice una buena. Tengo tu cara entre ceja y ceja, así que espero que te comportes bien.**

**Claro que lo haré mamá.-**contesto burlón, para dar media vuelta e irse por donde había venido- **Se ve que no va ser como imaginaba, tienen agallas**-susurró para él mismo, ante esto sonrío divertido y desapareció por la puerta.

**Veamos la habitación que no toco-**observo el panel, había perdido el sitio concreto donde se encontraba su nombre. Suspiró fastidiada, tendría que volver a empezar. En seguida lo encontró:

_**Habitación 108:**_

_.Hiyori Hoshino._

_.Touko Zaizen._

_.Laila Bibotti._

_.Haruna Otonashi._

**Dos folios a la derecha: **

Una chica de cabello castaño claro, que rozaba sus hombros, totalmente cubierto de risos locos que no la obedecían, cada uno iba por su lado. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color ámbar, rasgados. Su piel era blanca como el papel. Esta observaba el folio en el que había encontrado su nombre:

_**Habitación 110:**_

_.Madoka Green _

_. Hiro _

_.Belén Laker _

_. Cristina Yoshida. _

Había algo mal, no estaba tan limpio como un papel normal, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien había borrado su nombre con Tipp-Ex. Ese nombre había sido remplazado, con una muy buena imitada caligrafía, por Hiro. ¿Tenía acaso razones para ocultar su nombre?, que gran misterio. Se dio vuelta restándole importancia y se dirigió a su habitación.

El lugar quedó en un completo silencio, todos habían tomado sus caminos y habían abandonado la sala. En el escenario aun permanecía Etsüko totalmente quieta, parecía una estatua. En sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa maligna, tanto que daba miedo tan solo verla.

**Nunca pensé que esto sería tan fácil**-susurró divertida para luego desaparecer en la penumbra de la sala.

Que gran error, al otro lado escondida en un pequeño hueco se encontraba una joven delgada y alta, de piel bronceada. Su cabello era negro, debido a que se encontraba en una esquina que no recibía luz. Era lacio, estaba aplastado contra la pared, y parecían jugar haber quien rozaba antes sus relajados hombros aunque no conseguían resultados. Sus gafas negras como las sombras, tapaban completamente sus hermosos ojos azules. Y en su espalda reposaba una capa, sin ninguna arruga, al juego de sus anteojos. Había observado totalmente callada la escena, sin escuchar las palabras de Daishi pero algo le hizo sospechar. Tenía un mal presentimiento, y lo más claro que le había quedado es que la directora no era tan buena como se pintaba. Dándole vueltas en su cabeza y con un gran desconcierto abandonó la estancia, dejándola con esto en un completo silencio. Sin motivos el gran ventanal se abrió de par en par dejando entrar el viento, que estampó contra los paneles, haciendo que cayera todos y cada uno de los papeles al suelo. Se podían ver la gran mayoría y ponían:

_**Habitación 30: **_

_. Tsurumasa Hayami ._

_. Hiroto Kiyama._

_. Nishiki Ryouma._

_. Roccoco Urupa._

_**Habitación 22: **_

_.Saksawa Satoru. _

_. Shuu._

_. Aoyama Shusuke._

_. Yuuya Kogure._

_**Habitación 19: **_

_.Ichino Nanasuke. _

_. Kaoru Taku._

_. Kariya Masaki._

_. Tsurugi Yuuichi. _

_. Adrián Staff._

_**Habitación 48:**_

_.Amemiya Taiyou ._

_. Suzuno Fuusuke._

_. Isozaki Kenma._

_. Yamino Aiko._

_**Habitación 11: **_

_.Tsurugi Kyousuke ._

_. Hirouchi Ryota._

_.Tsunami Jousuke._

_.Taki Yoshihiko. _

_**Habitación 50:**_

_.Fodou Akio._

_. Goenji Shuuya._

_. Kirino Ranmaru._

_.Atsuishi Shigeto. _

_**Habitación 39: **_

_.Hamano Kaiji._

_. Shisuke Nishino._

_.Jirou Sakuma._

_.Haruya Nagumo._

_**Habitación 29:**_

_.Osamu Saginuma._

_. Endo Mamoru._

_.Genda Kougirou._

_.Takuto Shindou._

_**Habitación 47: **_

_.Taki Sousuke._

_.Kurosaki Makoto. _

_.Tachimukai Yuuki._

_.Minamisawa Atsuishi._

_**Habitación 14:**_

_.Desta._

_.Atsuya Fubuki._

_.Fidio Aldena. _

_.Tsukasa Hyoudou._

_**Habitación 15:**_

_**. **__Yoshio Tanaka._

_. Kageyama Hikaru._

_. Alpha._

_. Shirou Fubuki. _

_**Habitación 12:**_

_. Teshima Shuto._

_.Toramaru Utsunomiya._

_. Sein._

_. Seiya Tobitaka._

_**Habitación 35:**_

_.Kazuya Ichinose._

_. Afuro Terumi._

_.Hakuryuu._

_. Kuramada Gouichi._

_**Habitación 27:**_

_. Seenguuji Yamato._

_. Kurama Norihito._

_. Yuuto Kido._

_. Ichigawa Gorou._

_**Habitación 51: **_

_. Matsukaze Tenma. _

_. Netsuha Natsuhiko._

_. Kita Ichiban._

_. Fey Rune. _

_**Habitación 101: **_

_. Flor Benedetti._

_. Esther Giudici._

_. Lucía Reeds._

_. Ale Franco._

_**Habitación 125: **_

_**. **__Fukao Naomi._

_. Fuyuka Kudou._

_. Mizuki Arakawa._

_. Andrea Rodríguez. _

_**Habitación 117: **_

_.Kiara Depp._

_. Yuna Hiroyuki._

_. Miaka Nagumi._

_. Natsumi Raimon._

_**Habitación 105: **_

_. Kazumi Saotome._

_. María Jesús Brito._

_. Sorano Aoi._

_. Seto Midori._

_**Habitación 123:**_

_. Lucifer Soto._

_. Matthew Williams._

_. Aki Kino._

_. Yamana Akane._

_**Habitación 140: **_

_. Kira Hitomiko._

_. Hina Kirai._

_. Midou Reika._

_. Urabe Rika._

* * *

Adelanto del siguiente capitulo:

¡¿FALDA? Las chicas tendrán que enfretarse a su uniforme, que para algunas es muy incomodo... mientras que los chicos tendrán que controlar sus hemorragias nasales. ¿Cómo reaccionará Kazemaru ante la gran sorpresa de el loco de los helados? ¿Qué causo el descontrol de Hiyori? ¿Le explicará Laila a que se debe su forma de vestir? ¿Se portará bien Fodou? Atsuya sufrirá un ataque de los suyos, y vigilará a Tanaka, Alpha y Hikaru muy de cerca...

Quieren vengarse de las bromas de Kogure? Quieren vengarse de los pelotazos sin razón de Goenji? Quieren dejar en evidencia a Fodou? Quieren hacerle alguna broma a nuestros chicos? Todos estos deseos serán concedidos en el primer día de clase, pero tienen que decírmelo para poder hacerlos realidad. Me gusta ser como Doraemon. Todo esto en el siguiente capitulo...

* * *

***Sairento Yami:** Significa oscuridad silenciosa, tiniebla silenciosa.

Me merezco reviews? No? Alguna critica? Hago muchas preguntas? Upss, se me pego GOMEN!

**Atsuya: **Te voy a matar! Cómo se te ocurre poner a mi hermana con el maldito de Tanaka?

**Pau-chan:** La que me espera, en fin... si sigo viva después de esto será un milagro. Vieron que vista tiene Madoka Green? OwO Bueno me despido hasta la próxima, espero que les haya gustado!

Un saludo, Pau-chan~


	2. No me siento sola

Aquí está, al fin... el siguiente capitulo de Los elegidos. Gomen, gomen, gomen. Tenía que haberlo subido antes, pero entre los exámenes finales y que esto me va mal -.-

Tengo que agradecerles por esperarme tanto tiempo, hay como los quiero a todos! Pau-chan, los ama... dios mío, esto de ver animes me afecta a la cabeza... últimamente veo de más.

Atsuya: Te pasas todo el día riéndote, cuando miras uno.

Pau-chan: Son muy divertidos.

Atsuya: No lo creo.

Pau-chan: Al menos hago algo no como tú, que estás todo el día en frente de la televisión...

Atsuya: Es que me llamas, no la escuchas?*señala la tele y susurra: Atsuya, ven. Atsuya, ven.

Pau-chan: No me enfades, porque...

Atsuya:¿Qué me vas a hacer?

Pau-chan: Nada bueno, ya te contaré. Ahora vete.

-Mira como se aleja, hasta que se sienta en el sofá. Se da la vuelta y siente como algo le da en la nuca, mira una nota, la abre-

_Era para recordarte que Inazuma Eleven no te pertenece, ni sus personajes tampoco._

_Pau-chan: Na hace falta que me lo recuerdes, me pertenecerá cuando Midorikawa odie los helados._

_Atsuya: Misión imposible._

_Bueno les dejo el capitulo, disfruten. Y necesito su ayuda, les digo luego._

* * *

Los rayos del sol penetraban con cautela, por aquel enorme ventanal. La luminosidad del día se apodero de aquel pasillo, largo y reconfortante, en el cual se encontraban las puertas de las habitaciones.

De repente algo hizo que esto se parará, dejando todo en una sombra, agradable y fresca. La culpable era una chica, de estatura normal, cabello castaño, cual hoja seca en pleno otoño siendo movida por la brisa proveniente del ventanal, llegando incluso a rozar sus rodillas. Su cuerpo parecía delicado, pero a la vez fuerte, podía parecer más bien una rosa, que se protege con sus espinas porque al fin y al cabo es muy delicada. Poseía una extraña capacidad, su sonrisa amplia daba una tranquilidad abrasadora, era algo tan agradable que nadie se planteaba descubrir el porqué, y sus ojos eran de un color marrón, tan brillantes que impresionaban. Su vestimenta era sencilla, un vestido, que jugaba al ritmo del viento incluso llegaba a parecer que bailaba con él, decorado por flores de colores suaves, en su cabeza reposaba un corona, llena de pequeñas plantas silvestres, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el lirio, que le daba más belleza.

Paró en seco, dando un pequeño giro, como si se tratará de una bailarina, quedando en frente de la habitación 101.

Así se quedo, durante unos minutos, observando la puerta. Esta tenía detalles esculpidos en madera, pronto se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un roble. Se le olvidaba algo, pensó. _La llave, cla__ramente. Que raro nadie me dio una._

Poso sus ojos en una pequeña caja de cartón, que se encontraba a dos pasos de la habitación. Avanzó lentamente, hacía ella, agachándose y tomándola entre sus manos.

La abrió, sin pensarlo. Dentro se encontraban tres llaves, acompañadas de una nota. La recogió y leyó:

_Aquí tienen sus llaves, no las pierdan. Pórtense bien. Etsüko._

Agarró una y abrió la puerta, lentamente, sin prisas, creando un sonido desagradable, hasta que al fin se abrió.

Se sorprendió, entre abriendo sus labios. Era hermosa, la habitación amplia, tenía un perfecto suelo de madera a juego con la pintura de las paredes, era totalmente relajante. Contaba con cuatro camas de matrimonio, que tenían pinta de ser cómodas. Al fondo de ella, había una puerta de cristal corrediza que daba a un jardín, lleno de plantas. Sonrío ilusionada, esto era como lo había soñado. Lo más raro era que estaba completamente vacía, ni rastro de vida.

-Bienvenida, compañera.

Una voz resonó en toda la estancia, proveniente de una de las camas.

* * *

Una capa negra se vislumbró entre la sombra, poco se diferenciaba. La chica caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a su habitación, dándole vueltas a aquella sonrisa maligna de la directora. De pronto se detuvo en seco, al ver a un par de chicos discutiendo.

-¡Qué esa cama es mía!-gritó el peli verde al peli azul.

-¿Tuya, y donde tiene tu nombre?- le reto el chico.

-Llegue primero y por eso es mía- repitió enfadado, no soportaba a ese maldito emo.

-Pero el que se fue a la villa perdió su silla-dijo, con un tono más enfadado y fuerte.

Kazemaru no entendía, ¿por qué justo a él tenía que tocarle ese idiota como compañero? Este año sería uno de los peores de su vida. Midorikawa era un niño mimado, o eso pensaba. ¿Cómo había empezado esto? Sencillo…

_**Flashback:**_

_El peli azul caminaba tranquilamente hacía su habitación, rezando porque el loco de los helados no fuera su compañero. Dicen que lo que uno desea demasiado nunca llega, y que cuanto más te preparas para algo más se aleja de ti. Esta teoría se aplica también en sentido inverso: si ruegas con todo tu corazón que algo no pase, puedes tener la certeza de que no tardará en pasar. Así le pasó a él, estaba comiendo tranquilamente un bocadillo, apenas había probado bocado, cuando se lo arrebataron de las manos. Miro al ladrón, y ahí estaba su dolor de cabeza, ante él se encontraba el peli verde. _

_-¡Devuélvemelo, ladrón!-exclamó sorprendido._

_-No me confundas, solo lo pido prestado… robar es cuando no piensas devolverlo. Pero como pienso devolverlo, pues no cuenta como robo-lo decía convencido, hablando con la boca llena. _

_Caminaron en silencio, uno incomodo y denso. No le caía nada bien, nada más conocerlo y ya lo odiaba. Sus tripas se alzaron entre el silencio, rompiéndolo. Un pequeño rubor se instalo en sus mejillas, avergonzándolo. Entonces miro a su lado, Midorikawa no se había dado cuenta de nada. En fin, ¿cómo podía ser tan ingenuo? _

_Ambos llegaron a la habitación, en medio de la puerta, podía verse un enorme 10. Cruzaron sus miradas, desafiantes. Ambos empezaron a correr, quedando trancados en la puerta sin poder pasar. Forcejando y empajándose, Ryuuji cayó dentro de la habitación. Corrió hacía la cama más grande, pero antes de poder reaccionar vio a su compañero sentado en ella, esperándolo. En sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa victoriosa. Se acercó a él, enfadado, para propinarle un golpe en la cabeza. _

_**Fin flashback.**_

En la lejanía la castaña les observaba curiosa, de pronto vio como ambos chicos tomaban el pelo del contrario y comenzaban a tirárselo mutuamente.

-Suéltame, cabeza de helado-gritó Kazemaru.

-No me digas así, niño emo-le gritó el otro.

-¡Qué no soy emo!

-Lo que digas, afeminado-recalcó lo último.

-Tú eres el único afeminado.

Siguieron, con su discusión, importándoles muy poco si los miraban o no.

-Que chicos más raros…-murmuró la muchacha, que observaba la escena desde el lado contrario del pasillo. Una diminuta sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, entre divertida y curiosa- Interesante-susurró, al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar sin despegar su vista del par.

De un momento a otro choco con alguien, solo siendo un golpe en el hombro, aun así sintió como se desequilibraba un poco de alguna manera, ese golpe había sido cargado con mucha fuerza…

-Fíjate por donde vas-gruñó él.

Observo al chico, era alto, sus músculos se marcaban en su camiseta. Lo analizo de arriba abajo, su cabello era rubio y su peinado, lo había visto antes… _¿Dónde lo abre visto?, a claro como no… es el peinado de Goku. _Sus ojos eran negro, brillosos, sus cejas delgadas, una la mantenía alzada, con un tono de piel vainilla. Le llamó la atención la forma del cuello de su camisa, la mantenía hacía arriba, dándole un toque rebelde.

No dijo nada, se quedo así mirándolo, justo en el momento que el otro estaba a punto de retomar su camino.

-Debe ser muy difícil controlar la fuerza bruta, ¿no?- dijo suavemente, solo para que él fuera el único que la oyera, este no pudo evitar poner una cara de sorpresa, que inmediatamente fue sustituida por una de duda.

-¿Qué quieres decir con ello?- preguntó desconfiado, cruzándose de brazos mientras que ella solo sonrió levemente.

-Solo digo que debe de ser difícil para ti controlarlo-se encogió de hombros con una actitud despreocupada.

Abrió los ojos como platos, por la seguridad en sus palabras.

-Estás diciendo que yo…-sus brazos volvieron a su sitio.

-Tal vez-dijo al ver que no parecía tener intención de terminar la oración, claro que en esto se notaba que en realidad era una "tal vez sí".

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó a la defensiva, hasta ahora al igual que el resto, no se había atrevido a decir cual era su poder.

-No es muy difícil darse cuenta de los poderes de todos, menos cuando estos aun están fuera de control.

-Hablas como si ya tuvieras controlado tu poder-comento el chico con una sonrisa burlona denotando el sarcasmo en sus palabras.

-Si eso fuera cierto, ¿no crees que estaría halla afuera, viviendo como un humano normal?-le refutó devolviéndole una sonrisa muy parecida a la de él.

Segundos después siguió con su camino dejándolo al otro pensativo, curioso de aquella chica misteriosa.

Tardo bastante tiempo en llegar a su habitación, la entrada estaba entreabierta. Entró sin llamar, moviendo su capa al ritmo de sus pasos. Cerró sus ojos, en señal de indiferencia, no le importaban sus compañeras, solo había una cosa que hacer y ellas no entraban en sus planes.

-¡Bienvenida!-gritaba una chica desde una de las camas, saltaba tal niña pequeña en mitad de un juego.

En un ágil movimiento cayo al suelo, quedando parada en él. Le ofreció su mano, mientras sonreía ampliamente, su cabello castaño rizado caía hasta sus hombros, llegando incluso a sobrepasarlo, sus ojos eran entre una mezcla de castaño y verde, brillaban de tal formo que cegaban. Su estatura era normal, al igual que su peso.

-Me llamo Cristina Yoshida, Cristy-chan para los amigos-había algo en su forma de actuar, era muy confiada, aun sin conocerla.

Estrechó su mano, delicadamente. De repente, asomando su cabeza por detrás de la espalda de Cris, observando a la nueva inquilina. Dio un paso al lado, dejando todo su cuerpo a la luz, era seguida de un pequeño yorkshire, hembra. Sus ojos azules se posaron el los antejos de la morena, su pelo negro, largo y lacio, le llegaba hasta la cintura. Con una zancada, quedó enfrente de la misteriosa muchacha.

-Belén Laker, encantada-hablaba con dificultad, como si no conociera el idioma lo bastante bien.

-Y la última pero no menos importante, Madoka Green-se hizo oír, se encontraba en el fondo y había pasado desapercibida. Observo, más bien analizando a la recién llegada.

Avanzó lentamente, con pasos insonoros hacía sus compañeras, sin desviar su mirada de ellas.

-¿Tú, eres Hiro? -susurró lo bastante alto como para que la oyeran.

-Puede ser…-respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

¿Quién le hablaba? La voz cambiaba de posición constantemente, la estaba volviendo loca. Una carcajada larga y sonora inundó la habitación.

-Sería más fácil hablar si pudiera verte, ¿no crees?-habló lentamente, su voz suave llego a los oídos de su compañera, que al fin se rindió.

De la nada apareció, de píes a cabeza. Una chica de mediana estatura, cabello castaño, no muy largo, llegaba a rozar su espalda. Sus ojos de un color marrón peculiar, se posaron en la otra, tenían un brillo de diversión.

Dando largas zancadas quedó enfrente de la otra, la observo de arriba abajo dando círculos a su alrededor.

-Ciao-saludo levantando su mano, ofreciéndosela como presentación.- Soy Esther Giudici.

-Ciao-hizo una pequeña reverencia, aceptando su mano.- Florencia Benedetti, puedes llamarme Flor.

Su conversación fue interrumpida de pronto, por unas risas que provenían del otro lado de la puerta. Esta se abrió lentamente, como temiendo a dejar a la luz lo que había al otro lado. Hasta que al fin se revelaron sus identidades.

Las cuatro chicas se miraron, unas a las otras, en silencio. En ese instante el mundo pareció pararse a su alrededor, dejando todo en un silencio sobrenatural.

-¡Me presento, ante ustedes, señoras y señoras se encuentra la inigualable e insuperable Lucía Reeds! ¡GREAT!-sonrió ampliamente, dejando todos sus relucientes dientes a la vista. Sus palabras sonaban cómicas en sus labios, como si fuera un juego de letras.

La belleza de su aspecto cegaba a sus nuevas compañeras, era de estatura baja cual niña pequeña, su cabello castaño lacio, caía hasta su trasero, sus ojos de un color marrón verdoso se posaron en las desconocidas muchachas. En cambio, su vestimenta cambiaba por completo su apariencia, unos jeans vaqueros ajustados a sus piernas, con una camiseta básica tapada por un jersey azul, el cual caía en su hombro, dándole un aspecto más rebelde.

Sonrío como nadie jamás sabría hacerlo, se pasaba así todo el día, pero su interior no estaba tan seguro.

-Ay, no me queda otro remedio, Esther Giudici.

-Oh, ¿eres italiana? ¿verdad,verdad,verdad?-la pequeña pitufa(ápodo de Lucía), se acercó a ella, con sus manos juntas, moviendo su trasero.

-Ah, ¡no me dejen de lado! Ale Franco-sonrío, divertida por la reacción de su nueva amiga.

Su cabello caía como cascadas en su cintura, de un tono café claro, sus ojos del mismo color aunque un poco más oscuros, eran grandes, haciendo que estos resaltaran. Tez morena, estatura media, sus mejillas se encendieron tomando un color rosado particular, tantas miradas la ponían nerviosa.

-Encantada, yo soy Flor-las miro a ambas, dedicándoles una sonrisa dulce.

* * *

-¡¿QUÉ?

Un grito inundó todo el internado, proveniente del área izquierda. Parado en medio del bullicio de voces, se encontraba él. Tan despreocupado como siempre, acomodando su cabello rosado, que había sido despeinado.

-No bromes con esas cosas Shirou, nadie te acabara creyendo en el futuro.

El muchacho avanzaba con dificultad entre la multitud de jóvenes. Su cabello, con picos hacía arriba, como si fueran cuernos del mismísimo diablo. Sus ojos verdes grisáceos se posaron en su hermano, que lo seguían con una gota deslizándose por su nuca. Él era completamente su lado opuesto, su cabello gris caía hacía sus hombros sin llegar a tocarlos siquiera, desviándose en pequeños picos. Lo único que compartían eran sus ojos, que guardaban el mismo secreto.

_Vamos, hermano, dime la verdad… no puede ser que nos hayan separado en habitaciones distintas. _

Shirou resopló resentido, no entendía cuantas veces tenía que repetirlo para que se lo creyese. Sí tanto quería averiguarlo, hubiera visto su habitación. Estaba arto de lo vago que podía llegar a ser Atsuya.

_¡¿Cuántas veces más te lo voy a tener que decir? Me tocó en la misma habitación de un tal Tanaka, Alpha y Hikaru._

_¡LOS MATARÉ! Quién se atreva a tocar a mi hermano está muerto._

Una risa maligna salió de la garganta del menos de los Fubuki, provocando escalofríos a todo lo que se le acercará. No podía ignorarse el aura que lo rodeaba, densa, tanto que podía palparse.

Movió su cuello de un lado al otro, provocando que crujiera. Chocó, con alguien. Lo miro con odio, el pobre no resistió mucho antes de salir corriendo.

-¡GOMEN, NO ME MATÉ!-gritaba dando vueltas, traumado.

-Atsuya, deja de hacer estupideces-dijo amablemente Shirou, aun que su hermano muy bien sabía que estaba enfadado.

No le hizo caso, ¿qué le haría? No creo que mucho, además no le funcionaría la cosa. El mayor de los Fubuki, apretó su puño lentamente, impactándolo contra la cabeza de su gemelo. Pronto sintió el dolor, en el mismo punto donde lo había golpeado al otro, sin poder evitarlo se llevo sus manos a la cabeza.

-Que malo eres, hermanito… duele, ayayay.

Lloriqueo Atsuya, apretando su mano en su bufanda, el único recuerdo que tenía de sus padres. La mayor parte de su vida habían estado solos, sin nadie que los ayudase, y aparecer allí, rodeados de tanta gente no le agradaba. Con largas zancadas se acercó a una ventana, que de pura casualidad estaba abierta. El viento golpeó su cara, refrescándolo. Apoyo su cabeza en el marco de la ventana, observando el cielo.

Las estrellas lentamente sustituían a las nubes, el sol se escondía entre los árboles del bosque, y la luna empezaba a brillar con intensidad, iluminando todo a su alrededor. ¿Qué más pedir, que aquella vista tan hermosa? Entonces la sintió, esa mano cálida que lo ayudaba a seguir a delante, que lo empujaba hacía la luz, alejándolo de la oscuridad. Nunca estaría solo, Shirou siempre estaría a su lado.

_Gracias._

* * *

Así la noche se apodero de la residencia, las luces se apagaron. Todo se quedó oscuro, en el bosque los lobos empezaban su discusión, los aullidos se alzaban entre las tinieblas llegando desesperados hasta la luna, que los esperaba ansiosa. Esta iluminaba todo, pero a la vez escondía los secretos más malignos de todos.

Desde tiempos inmemorables se ha asociado a la noche con algo terrible, cuando las bestias más temidas salen a la luz, matando ante iluminación de la luna. Cuando las almas en pena salen de sus escondites, cuando las oscuridad se apodera de las calles. Los humanos lo dejan de lado, pero entre esa oscuridad, se ilumino esa sonrisa maligna como el dios de los demonios.

Una risa se alzó entre todo, dejando todo en el más profundo silencio. Sé podía confundir con el sonido de una manada hambrienta, pero nada tenía que ver. No era la ansiedad de sangre, de algo que llevarse la boca, era más bien las ansias de poder, de la oscuridad.

Las horas pasaron, nadie rompió ese molesto silencio, hasta que los pájaros recién levantaros empezaron con sus competiciones de canto. El sol se habría paso entre las montañas, haciéndolas parecer un volcán en plena erupción. Mientras cada uno de los alumnos abrían sus ojos, ella estaba levantada, mirando a aquella cosa horrible que estaba encima de su cama. Tenía que ser una alucinación o incluso una pesadilla sería mejor que eso, rebobinemos.

_**Flashback:**_

_Caminaron tranquilamente hacía su habitación, hasta llegar a ella y entrar. _

_-Laila, puedo preguntarte una cosa?_

_-Claro, Hiyori-chan-sonrío levemente, divertida._

_-¿A qué se debe tu aspecto?-la señaló avergonzada._

_La expresión de Laila cambio rápidamente a una de tristura, su pasado… le dolía tanto recordar. No sabía que era querer, amar, tener una familia… lo había perdido todo, y nunca lo volvería a encontrar. Sabía muy bien que esa no era la forma que tendría que pensar, sí fuera al menos un poco más positiva… Pero qué hacer cuando llevas toda una vida lamentando, lo que parece tan lejano, pero al fin al cabo te marcó tu camino… Suspiró cansada, se lo contaría, lentamente._

_-Me llevaría demasiado tiempo-susurró, posando su mirada en el suelo._

_-Estoy aquí para escucharte. _

_-Arigato, eres tan buena conmigo._

_Se acercó lentamente a una de las camas, tirándose en ella. Se encogió, haciéndose un ovillo, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas. Sintió sus brazos, frío ante su piel ardiente, pero tan agradables y frescos. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto, al fin se sentía protegida.i_

_-Mi familia era pobre y normal, como dirían ellos un simple estorbo. Mis padres me enseñaron todo lo que sé.-Apretó su mano en la colcha, arrugándola.- Cuando nací, vivir en aquel pueblo era muy difícil, apenas teníamos para comer. Crecí entre la pobreza, y observaba como morían los demás de hambre, era horrible. No podía hacer nada por aquellas personas… A mis seis años sabía todo lo que una mujer debía saber, pero entonces llego ese día._

"_Hacía un día espectacular, soleado y fresco, como normalmente salí a jugar con mis amigos. Cuando volví, oí unos gritos, provenientes de mi casa. Me acerque temerosa, no sabía que hacer, y entonces los vi. Esa sonrisa maligna que me atormenta todas las noches, observe como asesinaban a mis padres. Sus caras de espanto, esas que olvidaré en la vida. Y yo no podía hacer nada, ¿qué podía hacer una niña? Entonces escapé, recordando las últimas palabras de mi padre: Cuando las estrellas desaparezcan del cielo, la oscuridad te estará rodeando, intentando dañarte. Promete ante tu madre que lucharás por seguir con vida. No le había dado mucha importancia en ese entonces, pero cuando escapaba me di cuenta… parecía como si supiese su destino, como si ya supiese que iba morir a la mañana siguiente."_

_Los sollozos salieron de su garganta, cayendo como lagrimas hacía sus mejillas, que estaban empapadas. Gota a gota caían en la cama, mojándola._

_-Por ese entonces no había descubierto mi poder, o como quieras llamarlo. Tenía miedo, estaba sola , solo tenía seis años… ¿Qué iba a hacer sola en este mundo? Cerré los ojos, eso recuerdo, y cuando los abrí estaba en otro lugar. Todo había cambiado completamente, esa brisa de verano se había convertido en algo ardiente que aumentaba el calor, en lo más alto estaba el sol arrasando con todo a su alrededor. _

"_Entonces divisé una pequeña casa, el olor a comida llego a mis fosas nasales. Sin poder aguantarlo y muerta de hambre entré corriendo, como un felino acechando su presa. Ahí me encontré al maestro, fue mi segundo padre, me enseño a defenderme, a cazar, a ser lo que nunca pensaría ser."_

"_Una noche, caminando hacía el pueblo, nos asaltaron. La furia se apodero de mi ser, la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumento y mi piel se desgarró. Y entonces ahí estaba, yo. Cómo un gato, jugué con mi ovillo."_

_Lo último lo dejo en el aire, sonriendo con malicia. Hiyori no quería ni imaginárselo, pobres ladrones. La abrazo con fuerza, para demostrarle que no estaba sola. Entonces lo oyó, los pasos de dos muchachas acercándose a la puerta, la cerradura abriéndose, el ruido que hace la puerta al abrirse. _

_Ante ellas se encontraban dos chicas, que parecían conocerse de antes. La de la izquierda lucia como una niña ilusionada, su cabello azul le rozaba el cuello con flequillo, en su cabeza llevaba unas gafas de color rojo, de ojos verdes grisáceos. En la derecha en cambio, había una chica de pelo rosado, de ojos grises. Lo más raro era ese sombrero que llevaba en la cabeza._

_-¿Dónde lo compraste?-Laila señaló su sombrero, como si no hubiera pasado nada minutos antes. _

_-¡Eso no te importa!-refunfuño la peli rosada, al ver las segundas intenciones en las palabras._

_-Bueno, de igual. Soy Laila Bibotti-río entre dientes, levantando la mano._

_-Laila-san, eres impresionante, no te avergüenza utilizar esa ropa-señaló a la chica, saboreando la venganza._

_-Me está bien, no debí meterme con tu sombrero. Es simple, averígualo-se encogió de hombro._

_-Por cierto soy Zaizen Touko-sonrío satisfecha, le caían bien._

_-Me toca a mi-la peli azulada dio un pequeño salto, ilusionada-yo soy Haruna Otonashi, encantada._

_-Veo que ya se conocen-comenta Laila._

_-Ustedes también._

_-Por cierto, y tú como te llamas?-preguntó Haruna, señalando a la única que faltaba por presentarse._

_-¿Y-yo?-tartamudeo-H-h-hai! Yo… soy Hiyori Hoshino._

_-¡Abrazo colectivo!_

_Repentinamente y sin conocerse de mucho, se reunieron entrelazando sus brazos, sonriendo como niñas pequeñas en una pijamada. _

_-Ahora a dormir._

_Discutieron durante un tiempo por las camas, la noche se apoderaba del día, estaba oscureciendo. Estos días haría frío, Laila se recostó en su nueva cama, tan blanda, tan cómoda, que en diez segundo se adentró en el mundo de los sueños._

_Esa noche tuvo una pesadilla, aquella sonrisa que había matado a sus padres la encontraba, y repentinamente fue cortada. Se levantó sudando, con la respiración entrecortada, ya había amanecido. Observo la estancia detenidamente, se levanto dispuesta a darse un baño. Pero ahí estaba, ese horrible uniforme, encima de su cama. _

_Se sorprendió, ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí? Miro de reojo las otras camas, estaban igual. Suspiró lo levanto entre sus manos, para observarlo. Entonces la encontró, corta y desarreglada, sin nada por debajo con que tapar. Una falda._

_**Fin flashback.**_

-¡¿POR QUÉ ME PASA ESTO A MI?¡MATENME, NO PIENSO USAR ESTO!

* * *

En el siguiente capitulo:

Midorikawa en una de sus excursiones a la cocina descubre una verdad atroz, alguien a robado los helados. En un afán de encontrar al culpable se embarca en una aventura como detective, que solo dura un día. En cambio, las chicas descubren algo sobre uno de los chicos, que utilizarán para hacer una pequeña broma de bienvenida.

**_¿Quieres vengarte de los pelotazos de Goenji?¿De que Midorikawa te robará la comida sin razón?¿De las bromas de Kogure?¿Dejar en evidencia a Fodou? Díganme lo que quieren hacer y lo cumpliré por ustedes. ¿Desea gastarle una broma a nuestros chicos de Raimon? Hagamelo saber y lo cumpliré. _**

1.¿Matará Atsuya a Tanaka,Alpha y Hikaru?

2.¿Dejarán Midorikawa y Kazemaru de pelearse?

3.¿Conseguirá Midorikawa descubrir al ladrón o ladrona?

4.¿Aceptará Atsuya que Shirou no está en su habitación?

5.¿Dejará Esther de darle sorpresas tan inesperadas a Flor?

6.¿Dejará de competir Touko y Laila en sus conversaciones?

Atsuya:¡Maldito Tanaka!-clavandole una aguja al muñeco vudú de Tanaka-

Pau-chan: Y yo pensaba que solo lo hacías con Goenji...

Atsuya: Tengo muñecos de todos los que se acecan a mi hermano, para hacerle daño-saca una bolsa llena de ellos-

Pau-chan: Pobre Shirou, lo comprendo.

Un saludo, Pau-chan. ¿Merezco tú review?


End file.
